


Kiss Me, I'm Drunk (Or, the Rogue Possum and the Assassins)

by lilithtorch2



Series: Adventures of the Rogue Possum [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Experimental writing, F/M, If you watched the same show I did you know what the rogue possum is about, Mild cussing, Resolution of sexual tension, stream of consciousness/free writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After decades of tension and arguing and the consumption of lots of alcohol, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff finally consummate their relationship.</p><p>Based on a certain HBO TV episode.</p><p>(Story rewritten on 3/12/2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Drunk (Or, the Rogue Possum and the Assassins)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, You Two (Why Can't You See You Belong Together?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063753) by [lilithtorch2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2). 



> A writing experiment to see how best to convey raw sexual energy without going into too much visual or emotional detail.
> 
> The "idiots" Natasha refers to are the other Avengers from "Oh, You Two," especially Tony Stark

After going through practically all of Nick Fury’s personal stash of alcohol in The Bus, Phil Coulson’s mobile command center and airplane that saw a lot more action than it really needed to, Bucky Barnes began to admit his feelings to Natasha Romanoff. He had already confessed to her that he loved her and he had never realized it in all the decades they’ve spent together bickering and arguing until now and that the reason he kept provoking her was because it kept her attention on him and no one else. The first time he kissed her, it was to show the stalking paparazzi that he didn’t care what they thought of him, and the second time, she actually kissed him, to warn away the competition. He never believed that she would ever reciprocate his feelings, considering how many times they tried to kill each other before.

But the alcohol. It was doing things to him. He blurted out words that were his, but weren’t his. He started talking about Bruce Wayne, asking Natasha why she broke up with him (thankfully, she didn’t say anything to that), because the billionaire could give her things he couldn’t, like stability and money; she’d be set for life. There were other men, who were far better than he was, who she could have been with. Why was she here with him instead? He couldn’t understand.

“Probably because some idiots decided it was a good idea to set us up.”

“You knew…but you went with it anyway.” He shook his head. “I must be dreaming.”

“You’re not.”

“What if something goes wrong again? What if I screw this up? I mean you know what I’m like…What if-what if you change your mind and you de-”

_Punch._

“What the fuck was that for?!” It wasn’t even one of Natasha’s best punches. She was swaying a little and trying to hold onto the edge of the counter for stability. She was glaring at him.

“You need to stop moping.”

“What does that have _any_ thing to do wi-”

Natasha punched him in the face again and rubbed her knuckles from the impact of it.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!”

“What the hell are you even waiting for?!” She had her arms wide, ready to take his punches.

“ _What?_ I’m not going to hit you!” He really wasn’t. He was more frightened of where this was headed. Then he sighed loudly when Natasha refused to back down.

And did as he was told.

Natasha fell backward, knocking down some of the glass on the counter. Her face was covered by her red hair as she wiped the blood from her face and it was the longest minute of Bucky’s life.

Then she attacked, screaming a shrill war cry as she did so.

 _Oh god,_ okay.

He dodged and parried.

Wait, was that half a wine bottle she’s got in her hand?

Thank god they’re both drunk, because she can’t really hit him with anything, she can’t hit him hard enough, her movements are too slow. He dodged an attack again and punched her. Kicked her, too, for good measure. She kicked him back. Did something just break?

It’s not Natasha he should be worried about after all; Fury’s going to ki-

Oww! Natasha had slammed him against something. Wall of The Bus probably. She’s not going to keep him pinned there forever like that. He can keep up with her just fine. He pushed her off of him and slammed her against something else. She whimpered; her back feels wet.

Is she bleeding? Or is he bleeding?

They don’t give in; they keep fighting and struggling. He and Natasha are not going to lose to each other at all, not here, not now. She attacks; he defends. Wait, if he can get her to calm down, they might be able to stop whatever this is.

How long did they fight for? Hours?

Natasha slapped and kicked him again, and he managed to grab her arm before she can do anything else. He tried to keep her against one of the chairs of The Bus, only they’re too tipsy to really stand upright, so instead he’s on top of Natasha with his arms on either side of her.

So this is what she would feel like pressed against him.

No, this was a trick; she was a spider and she would definitely devour him in the end. He tried to get up and away from her wrath.

Natasha only held the collar of his shirt. “Where are you going, Soldier…”

Bucky gulped as Natasha told him sultrily that she wanted this and pulled him downward toward her. “Guess I’m not going anywhere, sugar…”

Their lips touched.

They’d kissed twice before but this one is genuine and not part of some act; there’s no ulterior motive behind the kiss. They’ve always been there for each other. He always thought he didn’t need commitment when this whole time he was committed to just one girl. And she’s right here. It feels so wrong, but it feels just right, it’s comfortable, as warm as a soft blanket-

They can finally stop fighting…

He knows he’s wrong (obviously) when Natasha giggles and grabs at him there is no way he can think rationally around a beautiful woman

He lost his mind first. She lost hers soon after that.

Why are there clothes in the way?! She claws at him, he struggles with her shirt and tugs at her bra why did she have to have a bra on why can’t I unzip these zippers fast enough? She takes off his clothes much quicker than he can with hers, he winced again, he must have hit something hard but she kisses him to distract him and he feels her everywhere feels her skin, moves his hands up her legs his own heart is beating faster and his breaths are tighter and her fingers are sliding downward to his hips and he’s just can’t even I don’t

They’re wrestling, kicking, biting, snarling, growling she shivers against his metal arm but relaxes when she gets used to it she’s got him on one of the airplane chairs he can’t go anywhere now she’s on top of him. Warmth. Sweat. Maybe even blood. Her arms are wrapped around him. She’s beautiful. She’s a spitfire I want her I want her I want to get inside her please

But she only sets her hair behind her ears before she kisses-bites-him again and he likes it that much so he nips at her neck sucks on it bites it a little too hard he can hear her cuss in pain and rubs her back to comfort her “You’re amazing” he says “I know” she tells him and then he tastes her blood and licks her and she rubs him and ohhhh

They’re embracing, kissing, licking, tonguing, doing things to each other that they could have done decades ago if he’d just been able to focus on _one girl_ they’re letting the raging hormones take over them she’s a rabid animal and she’s tugging stroking rubbing shifting moving he can hear their moans and gasps in sync with each other he’s exploring her every inch every scar and releasing all the tension that had them arguing with each other in the first place

Please, I want to keep doing this with you please keep doing this to me her legs are all around him and egging him on to go faster but he needs to get out of there and save what rational thought he has left because this is far too surreal she’s _his only his what the hell is happening to him_ why does she want to be with someone like him? It’s easier to be just friends she knows that so why is her mouth everywhere, seducing him caressing him and he didn’t realize he’d asked that stupid question out loud because she dragged him down into her and slapped him in the face for whining; she promised him she’d give him something else to whine about so much pain so much lust he grabs her chest she guides him to her this is a long-awaited embrace, he’s whimpering and grunting she’s begging him and screaming and and they’re thrashing about like fish out of water next thing he knows her breath is against his own, when he touches her she responds like a violin with her back arched just remember what it’s like to be with a real livewire like her the fighting he pushes – thrusts – deeper into her. _Of course_ she doesn’t want to stay that way, Natasha always liked being in control well so does he but he had his chance already so she shoves him down and gets on top of him straddling her legs around him please please yes that’s it that’s it oh god oh yes oh yes yes harder faster make me shiver yes yes yes yes and the throbbing god the shuddering hold me tight girl never let me go she’s responding to his pleas and keeps moving against him, they’re trying to hold each other down they never stay in the same position for very long but they make each other shudder and groan and shove and moan (“I didn’t know you could do that, Bucky” "I can show you what else I can do") and finally-finally!-they just slam into each other and cling to each other tight. She gently strokes his hair while he just holds her close to him. Bucky has a fleeting thought that Fury is going to be pissed but it doesn’t matter; Coulson can deal with the mess. He can hear them gasping for air and panting. They look at each other shyly, as if this was the first time either of them had done this with anyone and he thinks, I can live like this with her for eternity.

Bucky thought Natasha was crying, but she only wiped her tears, smiled at him and assured him that everything was okay. He’s too drunk and sleepy to think any more than that, so since she's doing okay, he put his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

“We could go for a lot more rounds,” Bucky tells Natasha hours later, handing her a bag of peanuts he’d found in The Bus, “we could probably survive on peanut and pretzel snacks for the next two days.”

Blushing, Natasha laughs and agrees with him.

Twp days later, on a Monday morning, Fury finds them under the bedsheets in the bar of the Bus. The first thing Bucky decided to say was that a rogue possum caused that much damage to The Bus and Natasha was forced to maintain the ruse.

The rest of the Avengers would never let them live it down for the rest of their lives.


End file.
